


What's going on

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Goldenvibe drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's going on

“I wish I could hate you.” It’s Lisa’s voice. Honestly Cisco thought he’d be the one saying those words to her. She’s getting dressed, pulling on her jacket and facing the wall. Her back is to him and for a brief second Cisco can see the scar that marres her back, a faint reminder of what Lewis did to her. And like that it’s gone. 

“Why?” Cisco questions, He doesn’t move. “If anything I should be saying that to you. If people knew…”

She scoffs. “If Lenny and Mick knew. Vibing wouldn’t save you. He doesn’t like you. Neither of them.” 

“The feeling’s mutual. But Lisa…”

“Look, If I hated you then this wouldn’t be so hard. You’re the good guy. I’m the bad girl. We shouldn’t be hooking up like this. We should hate each other Cisco. But I can’t. I love you so much that it hurts. Shit, You make me weak Cisco. If anything ever happened to you I don’t know what I’d do.” 

Cisco shrugs. “Turn Central City into the city of Gold? I’m just saying. It would be epic Sister Cold.” 

Lisa lets out a small chuckle. “I really wish I could hate you.” 


End file.
